This invention relates to an adjusting apparatus for a seat with a backrest mounted on a two-wheeled automotive vehicle such as a motorcycle or a scooter, the seat being of the type which a rider sits astride. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjusting apparatus for the seat of a large motorcycle.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-36536 describes an adjusting apparatus for a motorcycle having a seat with a backrest whose longitudinal position and angle of inclination can be adjusted.
In that adjusting apparatus, which is illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 3, each side of a seat 01 is provided with a rail 02. The front end of an arm 04 of a backrest 03 has a roller 06 attached thereto by a shaft 05. The roller 06 is engaged with the rail 02. In order to adjust the longitudinal position and angle of inclination of the backrest 03, a knob 08 which is screwed onto a threaded shaft 07 is loosened, and the arm 04 of the backrest 03 is then moved in the longitudinal direction or is tilted about the shaft 06 to change the angle of inclination. When the desired position and angle have been achieved, the arm 04 is secured to the rail 02 by tightening the knob 08 again.
In the above-described adjusting apparatus, the adjusting operation is performed by grasping the knob 08 or shaft 05 disposed directly under the backrest 03 with the rider's hand. Therefore, the rider is unable to perform the adjusting operation sitting on the seat. Namely, he must asjust the seat while dismounted, and after completing the adjustment, he must sit on the seat to find out whether the adjustment of the seat is satisfactory. If it is not, he must again dismount and repeat the adjusting operation. This process may have to be repeated again and again before the rider is satisfied. Thus, seat adjustment using a convetional seat adjusting mechanism is extremely troublesome and time-consuming.